dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 15
** Castle Galleyne Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle3 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | StoryTitle5 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "John Barr, Escaped Convict" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler5_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker5_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * John Barr Other Characters: * Dinnah, Chinook Chief * Aku * Sitka * Mosgah * Fort Benson's Factor Locations: * ** Chinook Valley ** Fort Benson (due north from Chinook Valley) | StoryTitle6 = Big Top | Synopsis6 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = Archie O'Toole: "$3,478,602,412.02" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler7_1 = Will Eisner | Inker7_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sneezheim Other Characters: * O'Toole's military commanders * O'Toole's New York business manager Locations: * Pyromania * Vehicles * O'Toole's Hispodynic Transatlantic Airplane | StoryTitle8 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker8_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle9 = The Clock Strikes: "Framing the Clock" | Synopsis9 = Escaped museum robbers, Tony Malta and Jake, tried to frame The Clock for the murder of Stanford Pell the playboy. Not for the first time, fake copies of The Clock's calling cards were used. The next day Jake made an unsolicited and detailed confession to his good friend "Snowy" Winters (secretly The Clock), who then gave Jake some bad advice, went home and changed clothes, returned to Jake's place in his tuxedo and mask, beat up Jake, tied up Jake, and visited Tony Malta. The Clock pulled out a gun and shot a knife out of Tony's hand, then put away his gun, and beat up Tony manually. | Writer9_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler9_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker9_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Tony Malta * Jake Locations: * Items: * Clock's calling cards | StoryTitle10 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis10 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker10_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle11 = Ned Brant | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler11_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker11_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle12 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Count Rokk" | Synopsis12 = Circa probably 1937-Nov: Black X's boss Major Murdock is personally assigned this next mission by FDR. A foreign so-called "pirate" submarine has sunk 3 U.S. ships (and later sinks a 4th and almost sinks a 5th), presumably in an attempt to draw the U.S. into the oncoming worldwide war, and the Espionage agency must discreetly settle this problem. Black X dba Mr. Smith visits the NYC office of Joshua Hawkins at the Acme Export Co to urge him to suspend shipping operations to the war zone; Hawkins refuses, based on his rights as a U.S. citizen. Black X claims to recognize Hawkins as non-American-citizen Count Rokk, and to have met him in Singapore earlier, then jumps him and yanks off his wig and fake beard, and turns out to be right about that. Rokk pulls a gun, and they go for a walk, thru a secret panel to a stairway under the docks, where we meet Max, the captain of the "pirate" U-boat. Black X makes his move, Count Rokk is shot dead by Captain Max who is shot dead by Black X. The bad guys have been sinking cargoless old scrap ships, after evacuating their hench-crews; Black X has worked out where their next strike (on the SS Rusitania) will be, flies there in a private airplane (a very NON-dive-bomber-looking private plane), bombs the sub and sinks it, presumably with all hands. Story wraps up "in a fashionable restaurant in Washington," where Murdock and Black X recap events. | Writer12_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler12_1 = Will Eisner | Inker12_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Major Murdock Antagonists: * Count Rokk * Captain Max ** his pirate U-boat crew Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Espionage HQ ** Major Murdock's favorite restaurant * ** Acme Export Co. Vehicles: * pirate submarine * S.S. Rusitania * Black X's private plane | StoryTitle13 = Slim and Tubby | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler13_1 = John J. Welch | Inker13_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle14 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler14_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker14_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle15 = Clip Chance at Cliffside | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler15_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker15_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coach "Buzz" Barr Antagonists: * two robbers Other Characters: * Cliffside football team * Colts football team * Hal, reporter * Bert Ball Locations: * Cliffside College | StoryTitle16 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler16_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker16_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil | Notes = * Archie O'Toole, page 2, panel 5: "... I smoke Hemp's Cigars, I smoke Weed's Cigarettes ..." * The Clock's long-time habit of leaving calling cards and witty notes at crime scenes and on arrested suspects backfired on him at least four times in his career, as various criminals simply had fake "Clock" calling cards printed up, and left them at assorted crime scenes. The late Silk Basso was the first to try this stunt, Tony and Jake here are the second. * Espionage:: ** In the first episode of this series, Feature #13, Black X's boss was named Major Gale; in the second episode, Feature #14, he was not named but only identified as Black X's superior officer; in this third episode, he's called Major Murdock. The guy looks exactly the same. ** There is no reliable way of estimating how many individual enemies and criminals have been killed by Black X, however this issue's episode is his first recorded submarine crew killed. ** Wrap-up conversation as usual takes place at a fashionable Washington cafe. * Also featured in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** Strange As It Seems: "Joshua Barney", by John Hix ** They're Still Talking: "How the Underdog Chewed the Mighty Gopher!", by Bob Zuppke & R.W. Depew ** Toddy, by George Marcoux (top halves of pages) ** Flossie, by Al Zere (bottom halves of pages) ** "Konar the Barbarian" (text story, continued next issue), by Robert Hyatt, illustration by Ed Cronin | Trivia = * Will Eisner signed his Espionage stories as "Will Erwin" and his Archie O'Toole stories as "Bud Thomas". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #15 Dec 1938, entire issue }}